gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gumball and the fanfic
Gumball wakes up* Gumball: What a beautiful day! Nothing can go wrong! *Brick falls on Gumball's head* Gumball: OW! Where did that come from? *Anvil falls on Gumball's head* Gumball: AHH! WHERE IS THIS STUFF COMING FROM? *Darwin falls on Gumball's head* Gumball: ARE YOU KIDDING ME? Darwin: WHAT HAPPENED? MOM? IS THAT YOU? Oh wait, It's you, Gumball... I WAS TAKING A SHOWER, AND THEN I SUDENLY FELL THROUGH SOME WARP HOLE! WHAT IS GOING ON? Gumball: That explains why you're naked...At least it's just your feet...Wait...Do you hear that? Darwin: No...BECAUSE IT'S A FANFIC! NOT A VIDEO!...Wait, I can hear it! WHAT IS HAPPENING? VOLUME IN A BOOK TYPE THING? AGH! Gumball: Well, Actually only us can hear it, Do you see an add-on on the side of the page? Gumball: Oh... Of course... Wait, Why is it spelt badly? And isn't that an internet meme? *Gumball and Darwin go to Laserdisc* Gumball: AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH WE'RE GONNA DIEEEEEE!!!!!!! Darwin: Wait, Why are we at the Ripley 2000? Gumball: And why was it called Laserdisc? I'm pretty sure that's some sort of DVD player... Darwin: DON'T YOU SEE WHAT'S GOING ON? Gumball: what? Darwin: WE'RE IN A HORRIBLE FANFIC! WE GOTTA GET OUT! Gumball: But wait! How are we supposed to? It's a story! The author has full control! Darwin: Not if we don't exist! Gumball: OH! WE GOTTA KILL OUR SELVES! THEN WE'LL BE FREE! Darwin: WAIT, NO NO NO NONONONO *Gumball shoots them both* *Gumball and Darwin come back to life* Darwin: NO! WE'RE DEAD! WE'RE DEAD! Gumball: Umm... Darwin? Darwin: DEAD I TELL YOU! Gumball: Er- Darwin: DEADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Gumball: NO WE'RE NOT, WAKE UP! *Gumball and darwin go inside Laserdisc* Gumball: FOR THE LAST TIME, IT'S RIPLEY 2000! And your scaring me with those portals D: Larry: AERHFHJYTRFGHJ WICHE Darwin: Umm... Larry: KAL TEH WICHE Darwin: Gumball, There's something wrong with larry... Gumball: What? Darwin: I think he's under the author's control... Larry: o u figerd t ut Gumball: What? I can't understand you... Larry: az leme shu u ma tre forum... Darwin: Wow, You said form like "Forum". Gumball, I think he's stupid... Gumball: Yeah, We should be able to get out... Fireball: STAHP RIGET DER Darwin: OH NO, NOT MY ORIGINAL-ISH CHARACTER Gumball: Dude, He's not either of ours. Or the authors. I don't know who DID make it... HEY! COMMENT SECTION! TELL US! Darwin: Dude, You know we can't read the comments. Gumball: Oh yeah. Fireball: u wal dis! Gumball: Dude, You said "Die" Like the dis in Disney. *Larry explodes* Darwin: OH GOD GUMBALL, I'M SCARED! HE CAN MAKE US EXPLODE AT ANY SECOND! Gumball: NOT IF WE DO THIS! *Gumball and darwin jump out of the fanfic* Fireball: o nu eh cnt rch u der...wat luk ah deh hul u lef Gumball: What did he say? Darwin: He said he couldn't reach us out here...IF WE COULD CLOSE THE HOLE! RUN, HE'S GOING OUT OF THE FANFIC! Gumball: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Darwin: Wow, Look at this place! At that background, The Random wiki button, And that fanfic we just went out! Gumball: Hey, Let's read it! Darwin: WE DON'T HAVE TIME, HE'S SPAWNING HIMSELF WEAPONS *Fireball gets guns* Gumball: Huh, That sounds like something fireball would have...Maybe he's normal! Darwin: NO, DON'T TRUST HIM! Gumball: QUICK! HERE'S THE PLAN! *Gumball whispers a plan to darwin* Darwin: Got it! *Gumball gets in front of the random wiki button* Gumball: HEY, IT'S NOT FAIR IF YOU HAVE GUNS AND WE HAVE NOTHING! *Gumball gets a gun* Gumball: IT'S STILL NOT FAIR, I DON'T KNOW HOW TO USE IT! *Gumball learns how to use a gun* Gumball: I SUCK AT GUNS! *Gumball becomes MLG* Gumball: NO, THAT'S NOT- *Sigh* Let's just do hand to hand combat. Fireball: Nu. Gumball: *Sigh* *Gumball grabs Fireball and throws him at the random wiki page* Darwin: WE DID IT! NOW WE CAN HEAD BACK TO OUR FANFIC! ???: iz nut uver, ders stal man mur iz facfris wurd Gumball: Darwin, Translate. Darwin: HEY, JUST BECAUSE I DID IT ONCE DOESN'T MEAN I CAN DO IT ALL THE TIME! But he said there's still many more in fanfic world. Gumball: Well, We can battle him later. Let's go around this wiki! Darwin: Are you sure this is a good idea? Gumball: OF COURSE I'M SURE! COME ON! *Mean while in Justin beiber wiki* Fireball: HELLO? GUYS? ANYONE I KNOW? I'M GONNA DIE IN HERE! Please? Anyone? Justin beiber: BABY BABY BABY OH BABY BABY BABY OH Fireball: HELP, I CAN'T HEAR! Wait, That's a good thing. TAKE THAT! *Subtitles turn on* Fireball: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *Meanwhile on gumbapedia fanon wiki* Darwin: Umm, This is NOT a good idea editing other fanfics... Gumball: We're not! We're commenting on them! Darwin: But... This is the chat rules page! Gumball: Dear admins, I will give you a nonillion dollars if you let me bypass these rules. Darwin: WAIT, A NONILLION? Gumball: Yes, A nonillion! Darwin: DUDE, THAT'S THE HIGHEST NUMBER EVER! Gumball: No it's not, It's like, right below ten! Darwin: DUDE, WE CAN GOOGLE IT! Gumball: 1. The default search engine is set to Yahoo. And 2. We can't leave wikia. Darwin: Well, Fireball left the wiki through the random wiki page... And we can Yahoo Google. Wait, You said can't leave the wikia... Gumball: Hey, I know we can leave the wiki out here, But not wikiA! Darwin: Actually, watch! *Darwin googles "Is nonillion the highest number?"* Gumball: WAIT FOR ME! *In google* Darwin: Hmm...I don't really see anything... Let's try wikipedia. *Darwin goes to wikipedia, Then gumball arives* Gumball: DUDE! HOW DID YOU set google to... DUDE? WHERE ARE YOU? Well, I'm on my own... *Gumball googles "How to take over the internet"* *Darwin comes out of wikipedia* Darwin: Well, I didn't find anything...And what was that about a roblox blog? ...Wait, This isn't what I googled... GUMBALL! NO! *Meanwhile on gumbapedia fanon* Agentpman1: ... A nonillion dollars? I highly doubt that... BUT I'M NOT TAKING ANY CHANCES! WOO GIVE ME THE MON- wu eh haz edmer. EH SHUL TUK OVR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! pl0x *Admin headquarters* MissingNo. : We seem to have lost contact with Agentpman1. Darwin 3288765(Yes, I copied and pasted this.): Should we contact the founder? MissingNo. : Not yet... Let's have a little fun first. Darwin 3288765: Wait, Before we do, Let's make sure he didn't just drop his radio. MissingNo. : I'm pretty sure he's been hacked. Just look at his grammer! Darwin 3288765: Oh...Yeah, I'm on board. *Meanwhile, on webpt... That's a weird name...Oh cr!p I just broke the fourth wall... How do I fix it... Oh yeah! I just put a* Gumball: Well, That was useless! I spent a whole hour watching a seminar, And I didn't pay attention! I should watch it again... Darwin: GUMBALL! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WERE EVEN THINKING ABOUT THIS! CAN YOU BELIEVE HOW DANGEROUS THAT WAS? YOU COULD BECOME FAMOUS, AND YOU COULD GET HACKED BECAUSE YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT PROTECTING YOURSELF, AND YOU COULD DIE! THEY COULD FIND OUT WHERE OUR FANFIC IS, HACK THEMSELVES IN, AND TAKE OVER THE WIKI WE KNOW AND LOVE! Gumball: I doubt it. Darwin: Okay, Tell me: Have you done ANYTHING you heard? Gumball: I poured salt in my eyes and put it on youtube... Darwin: I doubt anyone will find it. Gumball: Yeah...you're right...I also joined myspace. Darwin: Well, That website sucks. No one even uses it anymore. Gumball: What about smosh? Darwin: Are you serious? Gumball: Yes. Darwin: I think we should head back to our wiki... *Back at admin HQ* Darwin 3288765: So...How should we start? MissingNo. :Let's tell him that it's Agentpman1's birthday. Darwin 3288765: But...It's not! MissingNo. : I didn't say it WAS! Darwin 3288765: Oh... K MissingNo. : Do you feel like we shouldn't do anything for about, 11 lines? Darwin 3288765: Yeah, I do! It may be longer then that though... MissingNo. : Let's start about... now. *At gumbapedia fanon wiki* Gumball: Wow...Everything looks so different Darwin: Yeah, Look at that hideous background, Some sort of fox is fighting a cat spiderman! Gumball: ...It was like that before we left. Darwin: ...Oh yeah. *Background changes* Gumball: OH MY GOD, LOOK AT IT! IT'S HIDEOUS! Darwin: It's...You with...demon eyes?...Wait, Did you hear that? Gumball: AHHHHHHHHHH IT'S GONNA KILL US ALL! ...Darwin? BUDDY? OH GOD, WE'RE GONNA DIEEEEEE (Everything goes black) *At admin headquarters, again.* MissingNo. : Okay, That feels long enough. Darwin 3288765: Yeah... I'll start on this. Agentpman1: u bey iz mah bdeh iz gut rch Darwin 3288765: Do you understand what he's saying? MissingNo. : SHUT UP HE'S COMING Darwin 3288765: That was hurtful ;_; Gumball watterson1022(Gw1022): What is this place? Darwin 3288765: HAPPY BIRTHDAY Gw1022(And yes, I'm still gonna refer myself as my old account in fanfics): It's not my birthday... MissingNo. : Quick, Ban him, BAN HIM Darwin 3288765: Why? He can't hurt anything... MissingNo. : DON'T DOUBT ME, JUST DO IT! Darwin 3288765: We can hide the admin control panel... Gw1022: What admin control panel? You mean in windows 7? MissingNo. : Who uses windows 7 anymore? Gw1022: Hey, Not EVERYONE has upgraded to windows 8 or 10... MissingNo. : Just get out. Gw1022: But... I've never been here... And it's someone's birthday! I WANT CAKE! I WANT CAKE! I WANT CAKE! MissingNo. : Darwin, Hide him, He's coming Darwin 3288765: Darwin 3288765* MissingNo. : IT'S HARD TO REMEMBER YOUR NAME, ALL RIGHT? JUST HIDE HIM! Gw1022: What's going on? Should I be quiet? Is it a surprise party? Darwin 3288765: We're having some fun with a hacked admin. Missingno. : He didn't need to know that! Gw1022: Can I join? Darwin 3288765: No, You'll probably ruin it! Just hide in the other room. Gw1022: At least let me have some cake :( Darwin 3288765: THERE IS NO CAKE! Gw1022: Aww... MissingNo. : NOW he's coming. Gumballfan2(I know he retired, BUT DON'T QUESTION MY LOGIC): ONE OF YOU ARE GETTING FIRED Darwin 3288765: IT WAS HIM! *Points at Gw1022* Gumballfan2: ...He's not even an admin... I should fire both of you. MissingNo. : Why? Gumballfan2: 1. You didn't ban that rampaging admin, And 2. You let in a- Darwin 3288765: ...Is he okay? MissingNo. : Well, we've finally done it. Darwin 3288765: Done what? MissingNo. : We gave him a heart attack. Darwin 3288765: But... He's still standing up... Missingno. : Don't be ridiculous, That hacker is ban- OH GOD I JUST REALISED Darwin 3288765: Realised what? MissingNo. : HE DOESN'T NEED AN ACCOUNT TO HACK! AND HE'S GOT CONTROL OF THE FOUNDER, WE MAY BE F!CKED Darwin 3288765: Language! MissingNo. : IT DOESN'T MATTER, HE CAN BAN US AT ANY SECO- Darwin 3288765: MissingNo? MISSINGNO? OH NO, MISSINGNO IS MISSING! Kinda ironic, actually. Welp, Everything may be up to m- Gumballfan2: maywhahwefrtyj eh gosa waku eh shul rle *Meanwhile...* Gumball: DARWIN? DARWIN? WHERE ARE YOU? Gumball: I SUCK AT GUNS! Gumball: DARWIN? DARWIN? NINTENDO 420DS The nintendo 420DS is a parody of gumball looking for darwin. Darwin: Don't say that! It can't be! Fireball: Look! Fireball points at a gigantic ship, and elegant music plays as Gumball is looking around for Darwin. Gumball: DARWIN? *Sigh* All I found were other fanfiction versions of him. Well, This is a big website, I'm gonna have to look around. *Gumball notices fireball from a distance* Gumball: FIREBALL? THAT YO- Wait, He could still be in the control of the author... Fireball: THAT SONG WAS SO ANNOYING, I HAVE TO YELL TO ACTUALLY HEAR MYSELF NOW. I DON'T KNOW IF HE FOLLOWED ME OR NOT, I CAN't HEAR ANYTHING OTHER THEN MYSELF WHISPERING. I HOPE GUMBALL AND THE OTHERS TOOK CARE OF THEMSELVES. AND WHY DOES THE BACKGROUND LOOK LIKE GUMBALL WITH AN EYE INFECTION? Gumball: Yep, That's him. *Gumball runs towards fireball screaming his name* Fireball: I SWEAR, I CAN HEAR A...BUG'S WINGS? WHY IS THERE A BUG HERE? I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE I AM. I JUST WANT TO GET HOME. Gumball: Fireball! Fireball! Over here! Fireball: OH GOD, I THINK THE BUG GOT IN MY EAR. Gumball: FIREBAL- *Gumball tumbles into fireball, Knocking him unconsious* Gumball: Oh cr@p, This isn't good...FIREBALL! WAKE UP! I think he's unconsious...THIS IS NOT GOOD! *About one line later* Fireball: Ugh... Huh? I can hear again... Where am I again? Am I home? This DOES look like gumball's room... Why am I in his bed? Was it all a dream? Gumball: Nope, It wasn't. Fireball: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Gumball: ... Fireball: Don't scare me like that! What happened?...I think i'm going to go take a walk to calm down... Gumball: I wouldn't do that if I were you... Fireball: Why not? What did you do... Gumball: I didn't do anything, It was the author of this fanfic who did it! Fireball: er- What? So...I was out of the fanfic? Gumball: Yes, Where did you end up through that random wiki button? Fireball: I don't want to talk about it. Gumball: was it...Scary? Fireball: Definitley. Gumball: Was it a scary story? Fireball: No. Gumball: Was it...A place? Fireball: DUH! Gumball: Just tell me. Fireball: Justin beiber wiki. Gumball: OH GOD Fireball: Exactly. So...What happened to the background? Gumball: An admin got hacked, Did some mess to it, And i'm afraid it's gotten worse, Because most of the admins have gotten banned. Gw1022: IT'S WORSE THEN THAT! Fireball: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Gw1022: OH GOD YOU MADE MY EARS RING Fireball: Don't scare me like that! Gw1022: Okay, As I was saying, IT'S GOTTEN WORSE THEN THAT Gumball: How? Gw1022: HE HAS THE OWNER! HE'S DELETING FANFICS NOW! HE EVEN CHANGED THE NAME OF THE WIKI TO "u wot m8" WIKI! Gumball: HOW CAN WE STOP IT NOW! Gw1022: Well, We can call a wikia staff... Gumball: WAIT, NO! HE CAN GET THE STAFF, AND RUIN ALL THE WIKIS! Gw1022: Yes, He changed it to "u wot m8" wiki, It used to be called "Gumbapedia fanon", Please be quick. Gumball: OH GOD WE'rE ALL GONNA DIEEEEEEEEEEEEE Fireball: Where's darwin? Gumball: I found you looking for darwin! I don't know where he is! But it doesn't matter anymore, WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE, HE'S GONNA DELETE OUR WIKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fireball: Umm...Right now, We have something worse to deal with. Gumball: What? Fireball: HE'S DELETING OUR FANFIC, RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gumball: OH GOD, EVERYONE OUT! Wait, Where's 1022? *Outside the house* Gw1022: I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU, COME AT ME! *Gets deleted* Gumball: OH GOD, HE'S DEAD! RUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fireball: what im so far ahead that my sentance isnt getting the proper capitalization or punctuation it needs Gumball: WAIT FOR ME! *All the places get deleted, Including the movie theater, The science lab(A.K.A. the school) And ripley 2000.* Gumball: NOOOOOO!!!!!!!! NOT RIPLEY 2000, IT WAS A GOOD GAME STORE! ;_; Fireball: Oh come on, There's more to life then video games. Gumball: NO, VIDEO GAMES ARE LIFE! Fireball: Look! We're almost out! Gumball: Wait, Earlier me and darwin just jumped out...We could've just done it from the start. Fireball: ARE YOU F- *Sigh* How do we do it? Gumball: Wait, You can't do it? Fireball: Not really... Gumball: Well, It's a very long and complicated process to learn it, and WE DON'T HAVE THE TIME! Fireball: Why not? Other then the reason we're running away from deletion... Gumball: BECAUSE WE'RE AT THE END!!!!!!!!! Wait, I have an idea. Fireball: What? Gumball: Grab my hand. Fireball: Err...Oh, I see where you're going with this. Gumball: JUST DO IT! Fireball: Okay, Okay! Geez! *Gumball jumps out, Taking fireball with him.* Fireball: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *Gumball accidentally lets go, Due to not expecting the scream.* Fireball: WAIT, OH GOD NOOOOOOOOOOOO Gumball: FIREBALL! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Fireball: NOOOOO! I'M GETTING DELETED, SO DELETED, OH NO! Gumball: I WILL MAKE THIS RIGHT! Wait, I have an idea. Fireball: THEN DO IT! WE'RE RUNNING OUT OF TIME! Gumball: I'M COMING! GRAB MY HAND! Fireball: I AlMoSt...got It... *Gumball and fireball both get out* Gumball: Umm...Fireball? You're looking a bit... Uncolored... Fireball: ...why the heck did you let go of me, and...i can't yell...and what do you mean by uncolored? Gumball: Well...You look like me with red stripes...? Fireball: uh...uh...umm...i so wish i could yell at you right now. Gumball: Okay, you know what? To prevent anything else from happening to you, I'm just gonna put you in...uhh...Background? Fireball: not gonna work. Gumball: Okay, just get out of here, Maybe use google or something. Fireball: you know the internet is dangerous, right? Gumball: We've been in the internet our whole lives. Fireball: ...oh Gumball: Hey, Here's an idea, Try using Firefox! Fireball: i prefer google chrome. Gumball: Why do I have the sudden urge to call you Firebox? Firebox: i dunno, but oh we- wait what Gumball: What? Firebox: look above my head... Gumball: Oh hey, your name is firebox now, huh. Firebox: call me fireball please. Gumball: Okay fi- Wait where'd you go? ???: halo der Gumball: OH NO *Checkpoint! To be continued later. Also how do I remove the "Inactive" from my profile?*Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Unfinished